


Epiphany

by Kitty812



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty812/pseuds/Kitty812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji catches Tezuka cheating on him with Echizen. FujiXAtobe Mentions of TezuRyo. Two-Shot Slighly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and it's been posted to my fanfiction.net account. So I decided to post it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

Syuusuke sighed as he watched the rain fall from the window seat in his room. He watched as the lightening flashed across the sky, thunder rolled loud to his ears. But it explained his mood perfectly. The conflicting emotions in his electric blue eyes. How could this happen to him, how could the one person he loved the most just crush his heart like that. He closed his eyes and sighed again. Remembering what had put him in this state in the first place. Remembering how his love had hurt him so callously.

**Flashback**

He had been heading to the tennis club house to meet Kunimitsu, for the past month his love had been giving Echizen practice matches after club hours to help prepare for this years Kantou Tournament. This year all the tennis clubs were in top shape and it seemed Echizen and Kunimitsu was worried about their skills dwindling. But today Syuusuke decided to surprise them, offer to help them. He smiled as he walked through the school gate and headed for the tennis courts. As he continued he noticed there was no sound of balls being hit and wondered if perhaps he was to late. But as he turned the corner he heard sounds coming from the club house. 'They must already be done.' he thought. Heading towards the door he stopped as he was passing the window. His heart seem to stop completely, there they were Echizen pressed against the lockers with Kuni-Tezuka's tongue down his throat. Naked chests pressed tightly together, hands roaming into unbuttoned pants. Soft moans leaving Echizen as Tezuka's hands worked to get his pants off, Echizen's hands answering, pulling at the others. Soon pants and boxers were around feet, Tezuka turned Echizen around and pressed up against his back as long pale hands worked to prepare that little pink puckered hole.

Syuusuke turned, tears building in his eyes as he walked away. His heart seemed to have restarted sometime, because now it was pounding like it was trying to break a couple of ribs to escape the pain that was washing over him. How could Tezuka do this to him, how could he throw him away like that. Did he not think he would find out. Did he not think how bad this would crush his rapidly beating heart. He was gasping for air now, finding it so hard to draw breath into a body so filled with pain. He stumbled over a rock and tried to pull himself together. He looked to see he was already back home. He ran for the door. Opened it as fast as his trembling hands could and swung it closed with a deafening snap. Quickly he made his way to his room. Once safely there behind a locked door, he let himself go. All self restraint left him tears feel freely as heart wrenching sobs bubbled up from deep within and spilled over. And he cried.

**End Flashback**

He had cried his self to sleep that night, been in his room ever since. That had happened Friday and now it was Sunday night. He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow at school. Tezuka had called once, he never answered. The voice mail that had been left on his cell phone went unchecked. Tomorrow was going to be stressful, but mostly tomorrow was the day he broke up with Tezuka. All weekend he was back and forth fighting within, To forgive and forget. Or end it. It had taken all that time to decide and he did.

Tomorrow he ended it.

 

He arrived early that morning to practice before everyone, even Tezuka. Sitting down on a bench in the club house he waited. Mentally he prepared himself, built up walls. Fifteen minutes later the door opened. He knew it was him. He could smell the clean minty scent that was Tezuka.

"Syuusuke." Was the stoic greeting that reached his ears. Finally he looked up straight into the eyes that he once loved so much. Funny how now those beautiful brown eyes looked so scornfully like mud. How just at the sight of him, he was filed with such rage that his hands shook. Grasping his knees tightly he spoke. "Tezuka, we need to talk."

"Can it wait til after practice?" Tezuka asked glancing at him before turning to his locker to change. Pulling his shirt over his head Syuusuke saw the teeth marks on his shoulder. His resolve settled at that. The evil aura he was known for flourished with revenge.

"No. It has to be now. Nice mark Echizen left by the way. Tell me is his ass as tight as it looks?" Was his snaky reply.

Tezuka dropped his shirt as he turned swiftly to look at Syuusuke.

"Oh, you thought I wouldn't find out." The sarcastic statement gave him a rush. He loved seeing the dumbfound look on Tezuka's face, the hint of fear behind his eyes.

"I came Friday to help with your practice. Imagine my surprise when I get here you have little Echizen pressed to your locker." Tezuka's eyes widen a bit at that, but it just spurred Syuusuke on, "Does his little pink puckered hole grip around your dick so snuggly that it feels like it was designed to fit just for you. Did he moan so wantonly that you just had to grasp those little hips tightly and fuck him so hard that he will be unable to walk correctly today. Did he make you cum so hard that you forgot that you already had someone, that you had me." Syuusuke was gasping now. That had felt so liberating, so freeing. Tezuka just stood there his mouth hanging open slightly at a lost. Syuusuke closed his eyes and smiled.

"Incase your wondering, that was me basically you telling you that we're through. So please in the future refrain from talking to me unless its about tennis." Syuusuke continued to smile as he made his was to his locker to change. Swiftly he was changed and was ready for morning practice. He made his way to the door as Tezuka still stood looking like someone had slapped him. As he opened the door he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh and you may want to tell your little lover to stay away from me for awhile. If he doesn't he will discover why people call me sadist." All was said with a happy evil smile. He walked out and closed the door on a shell shocked Tezuka Kunimitsu.

 

He made his way over the courts to start warming up. Other club members were arriving now. He went to his thoughts as he warmed up. 'That was so freeing. It feels good to be back.' When he and Tezuka had started dating he gave up on his sadistic side because it made Tezuka uncomfortable. At the time he had just wanted to please him. But now he realized he never should have tried to change for someone. They should love him as he is. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Oishi calling for everyone to line up. Making his way to the front he took his place next to Eiji. Once everyone was in line Tezuka stepped forward.

"Today is a special training day. Today Hyotei will be training with us." Tezuka made a look around to see that everyone was paying attention. "Though it will only be the regulars that will be training with Hyotei that doesn't mean non-regulars will be slacking. Non-regulars will be practicing in courts C and D today. There are match schedules on the board, think of this as a ranking tournament. Inui will be helping. Play to your best ability, now make your way to your courts." With that the non-regulars went off.

"Now Hyotei will be here in a few minutes, they have given us the choice to choose with whom we wish to play a match against. So Oishi Fukubuchou will come down the line to ask whom you want to play." Tezuka took a step back as Oishi came forward. He started with his self.

"I'll be taking Ohtori Chotaro." Then he pointed to Kikumaru. "Mukahi Gakuto Nya." Then he pointed to Syuusuke. He had thought about this and he wanted the one he knew for sure that Tezuka and Echizen both would want.

"Atobe Keigo." Was said with a smile. Everyone looked at him strangely. Most were thinking that he wouldn't choose Atobe because Tezuka would want to play him. But it was funny watching Echizen send him a glare.

"O-okay Fuji gets Atobe." Oishi stuttered. Then he moved on to Kaidou. Syuusuke tuned everything else out after that. Mussing how funny it was that not only did Echizen look pissed that he didn't get Atobe but Tezuka too looked like he was disgruntled. 'Ha take that.' Syuusuke couldn't help but think.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a snap. Looking up there they were, Hyotei. Atobe at the front with his hand still in the air. Atobe smirked.

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess." Syuusuke couldn't help but chuckle at that. Atobe always knew how to entertain. Tezuka made his way to Atobe.

They shook hands as Atobe asked "The line up Tezuka?" holding his hand out for the lineup sheet. Tezuka sighed and handed it to him. Atobe scanned nodding at the matches. Until he saw his own. He must have expected to get either Tezuka or Echizen. Atobe looked to Syuusuke his eyes silently asking why. Syuusuke just sent him one of his sadistic smiles. Atobe looked thoughtful for a moment before he sent Syuusuke a smirk. He nodded and that was all Syuusuke needed to know that Atobe understood. Atobe handed the line up sheet to Oshitari. Syuusuke glanced at Tezuka and sent him a evil grin. He turned as Atobe feel in step with him. Together they made their way to court B. Syuusuke felt his amusement rise the closer they came to the court. With one last look to Atobe he thought,

'This is going to be fun.'


	2. The Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing tennis matches so I'll be skipping that little detail. So everyone just use your imagination. ^.^

Syuusuke met Atobe at the net. Shaking hands Atobe smirked.

"Are you going to tell Ore-Sama why you are having fun with Tezuka and the Brat?" Atobe questioned. Syuusuke just smiled and shook his head. Atobe grinned.

"Well then how about a little bet. If I win you will accompany Ore-Sama to a restaurant, have dinner with him and tell Ore-Sama why you are playing with Tezuka and the Brat." Atobe proposed. Syuusuke thought about it. 'It wouldn't be so bad but that doesn't mean I'm just going to let him win. I'll play my hardest, plus that'll piss Tezuka and Echizen off. I've never played them seriously.' Syuusuke nodded

"Okay, but if I win you owe me two favors of my choosing at anytime." Syuusuke agreed with a smile. Atobe nodded and smirked again.

"Don't think you will win Fuji-kun." Was the confident reply. Syuusuke just sent him his evil grin.

_(*Kay now just pretend that they had this awesome match where Syuusuke fought harder then ever.* ^.^)_

Syuusuke stood breathing hard. This match had been so difficult, but so much fun. Never had anyone gave him this hard of a time. Atobe had played full strength and so had Syuusuke. Oishi who had been the referee called out "6-7 Atobe wins." Many had conjugated to their match. Many now stood with wide eyes and mouths open. Syuusuke made his way the net, Atobe already there.

"Thank you for a wonderful match Atobe-kun." Syuusuke said with a genuine smile.

Atobe just gave his arrogant smile.

"Yes it was, but now you must stick to your side of the deal. Ore-Sama will pick you up after school, so be expecting him." Atobe said with a curious grin. Atobe shook his hand and turned to leave. Syuusuke opened his eyes and got one last look at Atobe's retreating figure. He sighed and turned making his way to the club house to change for school.

After classes ended Syuusuke was out front waiting for Atobe. He had been waiting for just a few minutes when he spotted a small black limo coming his way. The car pulled to a stop in front of him. The black tinted window rolled down to show Atobe's smiling face.

"Come on, get in." Atobe said. Syuusuke sighed and made his way to the other door. Once safely in and buckled up they were well on there way. Syuusuke took a deep breathe and glanced over at Atobe.

"Can we please go to your house, I don't feel like being in public with us discussing why I'm being so vindictive toward Tezuka and Echizen." Syuusuke asked in a exasperated tone. Atobe nodded and turned to a small intercom. With the destination set Syuusuke sat back and just enjoyed the quiet ride.

Soon he felt himself being shaken. Blurrily he opened his eyes, they had arrived at Atobe's mansion. Silently he followed Atobe, his mansion was of course tastefully decorated and stylishly up to date. Nothing but the best for an Atobe. All to quickly he found himself in Atobe's bedroom sitting on a very big but comfy bed.

"Would Fuji-kun like anything to eat or drink? Ore-Sama can have anything you want made and brought to you." Atobe asked as he came out of his walk-in closet.

He had changed out of his school uniform and into some comfortable looking tan slacks and a dark blue silk shirt. Syuusuke shook his head indicating he didn't want anything. Atobe made his way over to the bed and sat next to him.

"So tell Ore-Sama why you are tormenting Tezuka and The Brat." Atobe asked softly. Syuusuke sighed and lay back on the bed. Taking a deep calming breath he started his tale of heartbreak.

"Well, Tezuka's been having practice matches with Echizen after school to help prepare for Kantou, this had been going on for a month. So Friday I wanted to go and surprise them, I wanted to offer to help that evening. So when I get there I don't hear any sounds from the courts, I thought maybe I had been to late and they had finished already. I was making my way over to the club house, I was passing the window when I saw….them." Syuusuke brought his arm to cover his eyes. Taking another deep breath to stave off the emotions he continued.

"Tezuka had Echizen against the lockers. They were kissing, had there hands in each others pants. Tezuka was preparing him. I couldn't stay there after that. So that's why I'm tormenting them. Because my boyfriend of nine months was cheating on me with little chibi Echizen. You know its kind of funny when you think about it." Syuusuke gave a dry chuckle.

"He has always been interested in Echizen, but I always thought it was because he is such a good tennis player. Guess I was wrong, Tezuka was just buying his time till little baby Ochibi was old enough." Syuusuke finished in an overwhelmingly sad tone.

Syuusuke suddenly laughed again but this time he couldn't hold back the tears. Soon his laughing turned to sobbing. He knew he was losing his composure in front of Atobe but he couldn't help it. He was trying to control himself when he felt a hand start to pet his hair. Syuusuke pulled his arm away from his tear soaked eyes to look properly at the owner of said hand. Atobe was looking at him with soft eyes that did not show pity but understanding and a bit behind that there was anger. Syuusuke sighed and gave into the petting, closing his eyes relaxing. 'This is nice' he thought. Atobe just continued with his soft petting. Soon Syuusuke was drifting with the peacefully calm aura of Atobe next to him. He drifted off to sleep for a short nap with a light smile on his face.

He woke to a hand gently shaking him. Blinking his eyes open there was Atobe smiling softly at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Two and a half hours. I figured it was time I woke you up. I don't want you to get in trouble for being out late." Atobe replied softly.

Syuusuke nodded standing up from the very comfy bed. Slowly he stretched, arms high above his head, working the sleepiness out of his muscles. Eyes shut, giving a big yawn, he didn't see the appreciative look over Atobe was giving to his exposed skin. Giving Atobe a silly grin he made his way to exit the bedroom.

"Thank you for having me over and thank you for comforting me." He said. Syuusuke turned and gave a silhouette of a smile. Atobe shook his head.

"Thank you for telling me. Now come on and I will escort you home." Atobe replied. Syuusuke nodded and followed him back out of the beautiful mansion and to the same small limo that brought them there. Once again he found himself safety buckled in, this time on his way home.

To soon they were back at Syuusuke's house. He unbuckled himself and then turned to Atobe.

"Thanks again for having me over and for listening." He said with a small but honest smile. Atobe smiled back and nodded. Syuusuke turned to get out of the vehicle, but was halted by the hand now resting on his wrist. Feeling a tug he turned back around just in time for soft rose petal lips to fall on his own. The kiss was gentle, soothing, and above all breath-taking. Atobe pulled away with a gentle smile.

"I know what has happened now between you and Tezuka, but I just want you to think on it. I could treat you so much better Fuji Syuusuke. Alas I'm not pushy on things of this nature, so I put my number in phone." Atobe informed him. This time Syuusuke got a smirk on that beautiful face.

"Have a wonderful evening." Atobe stated.

Syuusuke nodded dumbly and made his way out of the car. Almost in a dream-like state he made his way into his house and up to his room. Once there leaning against the shut door he brought two pale fingers to touch his lips. All that was heard was a softly muttered "Atobe Keigo."

Syuusuke was once again the first to arrive at morning practice. He was starting to like being early, as no one was there to distract from the mellowing quite mornings. But this morning had to one of the best, because he had been up late last night thinking about what Atobe had said. So after he finished dressing in his jersey he pulled his phone out of his bag and scrolled down his contact list to Atobe's number and hit call. It rang a couple of times but a smooth voice answered.

"Ore-Sama." Answered Atobe. Syuusuke smiled.

"Atobe-kun, its Fuji. I was wondering if maybe you would want to do something after school today." He heard a little chuckle.

"So you have decided to take Ore-Sama up on his offer. That's great, Ore-Sama will be there to pick you up after tennis practice. Is this acceptable?" Atobe asked. Syuusuke nodded then spoke.

"Yes that would be great. I will see you after practice. Bye Atobe-kun." A sigh was his response.

"Please Syuusuke-kun call me Keigo." Was Atobe's confident reply. Syuusuke's smile turned a little sadistic.

"Of course Keigo-kun I will see you later." He could hear laughing as he hung up.

He put his phone away as the club house door opened and Tezuka came in. He put his bag in his locker and made his way out to the courts. Throughout the whole morning practice he could feel Tezuka's graze on him. Anytime before he would have loved the attention but now it irritated him like nothing ever before. But it was funny to have Echizen glaring at him too because Tezuka was staring at him and not little baby Ochibi. As morning practice ended he changed with everyone and went on to classes.

He was early to the club house for evening practice. He had just pulled his shirt over his head when the door opened. Someone cleared their throat, he turned to see Tezuka standing there.

"Syuusuke we need to talk." Was the statement that met his ears. Syuusuke shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about Tezuka-san." With that he pulled his jersey on and turned to leave. A hand shot out and gripped him firmly on his forearm.

"Please Syuusuke listen to me, I'm sorry. Please take me back. Echizen means nothing to me. I promise to never let anything like that happen again." Syuusuke opened his eyes and glared at the muddy brown ones staring at him.

"I thought I told you to never talk to me again. Just go back to your little boy toy. I'm done with you." Syuusuke hissed dangerously. Tezuka's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened painfully. Syuusuke gave a hiss of pain.

"Release me now before I deck you." He muttered angrily. Tezuka seemed to realize what he was doing and loosened his grip. Syuusuke pulled his arm away and left the club house.

Once safely on the courts he glanced down at the angry bruise that was forming on his arm. The handprint was a mean red but now fading to a blackish purple. He sighed and waited for the rest to show up. Evening practice seemed to be slow and meticulous, everything seemed to drag on. Throughout the whole thing he could feel Tezuka staring at him again. Soon practice was called to a close. Syuusuke hurried to club house and grabbed his bag. He left just as swiftly. Once away from the club house he slowed and made his way to the gate, getting there he found Keigo waiting for him. He gave a soft smile and quickened his steps.

Keigo gave him a beautiful smile as he stopped in front of him. His smile faded as his zeroed in on his arm. His hand reached out and gently brought his arm up to examine the bruise. He ran his fingers carefully over the finger shaped bruise. Then his face took on a murderous look. When he spoke it was in a quite angry tone.

"Who did this to Syuusuke-kun?" Atobe practically growled. Syuusuke shook his head.

"It doesn't matter its over with now." Was his equally quite answer. Keigo seemed to get a knowing look in his eyes. He released his arm and swiftly took off for the courts. Syuusuke stared dumbly before scrambling to follow.

As he turned the corner to see the courts, Keigo was already upon Tezuka. He didn't even get to blink before Keigo pulled his fist back and decked Tezuka knocking him off balance. Keigo took this to his advantage and tackled Tezuka to the ground raining powerful punches to Tezuka's face. Syuusuke stood there with his mouth open til Kaidou and Inui pulled Keigo off Tezuka as Taka-san and Oishi helped him up. Syuusuke took off running getting to Keigo in time to hear him speak.

"If I ever find out you laid your hands on my boyfriend again I will do worse than breaking your face. Do you hear me?" Keigo yelled. Tezuka seemed to get himself together.

"I don't know what your talking about I never touched your boyfriend." He stoically replied. That seemed to make Keigo angrier. He looked around and spotted Syuusuke. He pulled him into his arms.

"This is my boyfriend and if I ever find another bruise like this on him you'll have hell to pay." With that said he raised Syuusuke's bruised arm for the whole team to see. There were gasps heard all around. Keigo nodded seeing his point was made with the opened mouth stares from all of the team. He turned softly taking Syuusuke's hand and lacing their fingers together. They quietly made their way back to the limo.

Once they were on the way to Keigo's mansion Syuusuke turned to him and pulled him into a kiss. Pulling apart Keigo smiled and rubbed his hand softly over Syuusuke's cheek.

"Thank you." Syuusuke mumbled leaning his forehead against Keigo's.

"Your welcome, but no thanks are need. No one will be mistreating my boyfriend." Atobe stated arrogantly. Syuusuke laughed.

"Since when am I your boyfriend?" Syuusuke asked breathlessly. Keigo pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Since the moment you agreed to come out with me this evening. I take care of what is mine, and I will always take care of you, for as long as you'll want me." Atobed replied with a loving smile. Syuusuke smiled back.

"Well you'll be taking care of me for a long time because I'm going to always be yours." With that said he laid his head against Keigo's shoulder. 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad week after all.'


End file.
